


Hakuna Matata

by MilesLibertatis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompto is relatable, request, they watch the lion king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesLibertatis/pseuds/MilesLibertatis
Summary: Fic with the prompt "Can we just watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch?" as requested on tumblr.Noctis and Prompto have an assignment to work on but Prompto has had enough of it and wants to watch a movie. After that it's just fluff.





	

Prompto whined and let himself fall backwards on the floor. “Noooooct, I don’t wanna anymore! Can we just watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch?”

Noctis sighed and flipped the page of the book he was reading. They were sitting at the salon table in his apartment in Insomnia, working on a paper that was due in two weeks. They had been working since they had gotten home from school and Prompto hadn’t stopped complaining the past hour at all.

“We’re almost done,” he replied, not looking up from his book. “There’s only two chapters left to do and I’m doing one of them. If we don’t finish them tonight Ignis will get mad.” He glanced up at his boyfriend to see his reaction, hoping he would finally be getting through to him. He had to admit, Prompto’s suggestion wasn’t bad at all. He could barely keep his eyes open either.

Prompto groaned. “We’ve been at this all night. He’ll understand.” He was quietly staring at the ceiling until he suddenly perked up and propped himself up on his elbows. “Hey Noct,” he said with a shit-eating grin.

Oh god. He knew that grin. It meant Prompto had a plan, and it rarely meant any good. “What is it?” He asked cautiously.

Prompto waggled his eyebrows. “We could watch The Lion King,” he suggested, trying to appeal to Noctis’s secret love for old school Disney movies. When he saw the quickly hidden smile on his face he knew he had won him over. His grin widened and he jumped up. “You go clean all this up, I’ll go set up the blanket fort!”

Noctis sighed and closed his book with a roll of his eyes. He really should learn to hide his guilty pleasures more. Prompto would only take advantage of it. That’s what he liked to think, but in all reality he was only relieved at this welcome distraction. Like he said, they were almost done. They could easily finish it tomorrow, and then they’d still be done early. He made quick work of gathering their books and papers, making sure to mark the pages that were important, and dumped the whole pile on the dinner table.

 

In next to no time Prompto had managed to gather all the blankets and pillows in the apartment and thrown them on the couch. A bag of crisps lay on the salon table and he was currently scrolling through Netflix with the remote, all holed up in the corner of the couch, almost completely hidden in one of the blankets. Noctis snorted, he looked like either a very old baby or a burrito. He decided to go with the latter. He dropped himself next to Prompto, reaching for a blanket and throwing it over his shoulders. The advertisements began playing and Prompto tossed the remote on the table to reach for the crisps instead.

As soon as the Circle of Life began Prompto belted out the lyrics too.

“NAAAAAAANTS INGONYAAAAAAAAAAMA BAGITHI BABAAAAAAAA!!”

“Prompto, what the fuck!!” Noctis flinched at the sudden outcry next to him and hit his shoulder. “No singing! You’re gonna make me deaf.”

“You’re hurting me, Noctis. You’re truly hurting me,” Prompto replied with a pout but settled for softly humming along.

 

The movie passed relatively uneventful. The parts of Simba jumping around and singing of how he just couldn’t wait to be king made Noctis a little nervous - he himself would rather wait a little longer - but he shrugged it off. At one point he had started dozing off, but his eyes flew open when he heard soft whimpers coming from the bundle of blankets that was resting against his side. Immediately he was awake again and looked over in surprise. Prompto was trembling, his eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were stained by tears he was furiously trying to wipe away.

“Prompto, what’s wrong? Are you crying?” He asked concerned.

“N-no…” Came the croaked and muffled reply, followed by a sad little hiccup.

_“Dad? Dad, come on!”_

Prompto whimpered again and Noctis looked over at the screen. A tiny, distressed Simba was tugging on his father’s dead body, trying to get him to wake up.

Oh.

“ _Dad…! We gotta go home…”_

“Come here,” Noctis muttered. He pulled his boyfriend in his arms and kissed the top of his head. “It’s all right. It’s just a movie. I’m right here, and Simba will find his best friends,” he tried to soothe him.

Prompto somehow managed to wrestle his arms out of the blanket and tightly held onto Noctis, no longer trying to hide the fact he was crying. When little Simba wiggled himself under his father’s paw and lied with him, he couldn’t take it anymore and started straight out wailing. “He doesn’t deserve this!” He cried. “He thinks it’s his own fault, but he was set up! He’s never gonna get over this!”

It was horribly inappropriate but Noctis had to laugh softly at his boyfriend’s antics. He tangled his fingers through his hair and hushed him. “Don’t worry babe, he’s gonna kick Scar’s ass. He’ll get his revenge.”

“He’d better!” Prompto sniffled. When Scar came on screen and told the cub it was all his fault, that he would be blamed for his father’s death and he’d better run, run away he raised his middle finger and stuck out his tongue. “Simba’s gonna get you, you dick. Suck on that.”

Noctis snorted. “You’re an idiot.”

His boyfriend looked up at him and flashed him a bright grin. “I know. But I’m your idiot.”

The prince rolled his eyes at the super cliché line his boyfriend just recited and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Just watch the damn movie.”

“Yeah, yeah, all right.” Prompto snuggled a bit closer and looked back at the tv to watch Simba struggle to find a new place to stay. It wasn’t long before he heard soft snores coming from his boyfriend next to him. He smiled. Leave it to Noctis to fall asleep before they were even halfway through the movie. Eventually his eyes began to droop and life was hakuna matata.

He never got to see Simba get his revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also on my tumblr, hi-im-secretly-satan! I hope I did the characters justice. I have written a few things recently but I'm still a bit rusty so I'm trying to polish that, haha. Please let me know what you think of it!
> 
> Thank you, and have a nice day <3


End file.
